The invention relates to a ratchet clamp comprising a first limb including a first handle member and a first jaw member, a second limb including a second handle member and a second jaw member, a pivotal bearing for enabling relative pivotal movement of the first limb and the second limb, and a ratchet mechanism for fixing relative pivotal positions of the first limb and the second limb.
Such ratchet clamps are used, in particular, as single-handed clamps for fixing work pieces together by means of a clamping action. Hereby, the work pieces are positioned between the first jaw member and the second jaw member which define a jaw, and a clamping effect is obtained by pivoting the limbs.